The Constantine Chapter
by constantinesservant
Summary: Set after 4x09. As everyone keeps searching for the cure, the return of an old friend of Stefan will change everything. Steroline / Klefan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The return of the living dead**

Stefan sat in a chair which trembled with every move he made. He sighed heavily and approached the glass he was holding to his lips. The taste of whiskey put fire to his mouth but Stefan grinned with pleasure. He closed his eyes and imagined Mystic Falls before the arrival of Klaus. He imagined that he was in Elena's house, lying on her bed and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. The door opened and Elena came out with a towel covering her body. Stefan tried to restrain his lust. _Don't forget that she is still human._

Elena approached him and slowly started unrolling the towel. Stefan sat up. "Is everything alright, Mr Salvatore?", she asked and with a move she let the towel fall to the floor.

Stefan opened his eyes and saw the emerald irises of Klaus staring at him from the bar. Stefan looked back, feeling his hatred overwhelming him. He had lost Damon. He had lost Elena. He had lost everything he had ever loved and it was all due to Klaus.

The door of the bar opened and a breeze caressed Stefan's hair. A man entered who wore black sunglasses and a hat with a "I love blood" stamp written on it with red letters. His grey V t-shirt had red spots and his pockets were full of blood bags. Stefan hid his face between his hands trying to control the urge to attack the stranger and steal the bags. After he had learned that Elena had slept with his brother, it had become more difficult to control the ripper inside him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?", the man asked and Stefan snarled without raising his eyes. The vampire had a strange accent that he could not understand where it came from, although he was sure that he knew it. "Honey, can you bring me a glass of wine?", the vampire asked a waitress who had approached him. "Make sure you empty it and fill it with them," he continued and Stefan felt the smell of blood going away along with the waitress.

The vampire sat across him and Stefan reluctantly lifted his head and looked at him. He had Mohican- styled tawny-colored hair and intense cheekbones. Stefan's gaze fell on Klaus who had stood up and was holding his glass so hard that his veins were visible. Stefan refocused on the vampire and noticed his gray eyes.

«Constantine?», Stefan asked as memories began to overwhelm him. Constantine was one of the vampires that Lexi had tried to fix. Stefan remembered her complaining that Constantine was the only one with whom he had failed.

«Stefan», he replied and smiled, revealing a white denture. "I didn't expect that you would remember me". Stefan had only met him twice, but it was enough to like him. He reminded him of his brother.

"Let's just say that you are not easy to forget," Stefan said making Constantine laugh.

The blonde waitress came back holding a tray over her head and carefully touched one wine glass filled with red blood on the table."The wine you requested".

"Thank you, my dear. Could you bring one more glass for my friend?" The waitress nodded obediently and headed for the bar.

The smell of blood made Stefan sit up from his position but he managed to maintain control. "Well, where have you been all this time?", he asked to distract himself from the blood. "The last time we met, you had just returned from Greece".

Constantine raised his glass and sniffed it like a sommelier. "Those Greeks", he exclaimed, "they may not have money but they certainly know how to party. As for where I have been, I was in Greece, in a video club and I was looking for a black and white film, until my eyes fell on a comedy called Royal Blood. So I thought, why not? Surely there would be something special in the blood of kings. I gathered all of my stuff and boarded on the first plane to..."

"England?" Stefan interrupted him.

"No, they are too cold-blooded for my taste," he said smiling. "I went to Spain to meet the royal family."

"And?", Stefan asked. "Is there anything special in their blood?".

Constantine opened his mouth to speak but he closed it when the waitress left a glass of blood in front of Stefan."It was pretty good," said when the waitress left them. "Too bad I had to leave. Well", he said and raised his glass, "cheers to the royal family."

Stefan raised his glass and emptied it with a sip. He felt the blood running down his esophagus and he closed his eyes to enjoy the taste.

"So why are you here, Constantine?", Stefan asked.

"Mmm because of reasons mainly", he replied. "The real question is why you are in Danville, Stefan".

Stefan smiled. "It is a long story".

"Then I'm glad that I have a lot of time on my hands", Constantine said and swallowed the last sip of blood.

"I am here to find vampires", Stefan said and Constantine raised his eyebrows.

"And what did it make you think that you would find them here?", he asked.

"I have read that Danville had an increase of animal attacks the last weeks".

"And why do you need to find them? Damon had abandoned you again and you are looking for company?". Constantine winked when he said company.

Stefan laughed. "No, I'm not looking for company. I want them to…"

"Stefan", Klaus interrupted him and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "I think it is about time we leave".

"Oh my God", Constantine exclaimed, "I finally get the chance to meet the first hybrid. Stefan, you hadn't warned me that you have already found company".

Stefan sighed. "Constantine, let me introduce to Klaus Mikaelson. He is … helping me track vampires".

Klaus grinned but his smile faded when Constantine burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry but I", he tried to say but he couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry for my rudeness but I just realized that your father was named Mikael Mikaelson and I", he said and started laughing again.

"You knew Mikael?", Klaus asked and he approached him menacingly.

"Easy, tough boy", Constantine said. "I have been around a long time, of course I have heard about the Originals. How's your mother, anyway?".

Klaus grabbed Constantine by the throat and raised him from his chair. "If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask", Constantine said and Klaus threw him away. Klaus broke a wooden chair and walked towards him.

Stefan stood up and approached Constantine who was lying on a table. "Klaus, leave him alone", he said and helped Constantine stand to his feet. Klaus glared at him but he finally threw the stake away. "Let's get out of here. It seems that that animal attacks were real this time", he said and exited the bar.

"Constantine, I have to go", Stefan said after he had made sure that Constantine wasn't hurt. "I hope we will meet again". Stefan followed Klaus leaving Constantine alone in the bar, with the blonde waitress staring at him blankly.

'Be sure about it", Constantine whispered.

* * *

Caroline sighed heavily. "Tyler, open the door, I know you are in here. I can hear you breathing", she screamed. She had lost count of how many times she had said the exact same words. She had been trying to get Tyler to open the door of his mansion for one and a half hour. "For God's sake, open the damned door!".

She turned to leave but the door opened and Tyler appeared. "What do you want, Care?".

Caroline ignored him and walked into the mansion before Tyler could close the door. Tyler appeared in front of her, blocking her way. "What do you want, Caroline?".

She put her hands in his chest. "I wanted to see you, Tyler. Are you okay?", she asked.

Tyler glared at her and walked in the living room. "If you wanted to get into the house so badly, you could break in", he said and sat in an armchair.

"I would have, if you hadn't put vervain in every door and window. Why did you put it there? You know it can't prevent Klaus from entering".

Tyler clenched his fists. "It wasn't Klaus the one I wanted to keep out of here".

"Tyler…", Caroline started saying but Tyler interrupted her. "I don't want to hear anything, Caroline. I want to stay alone".

"But Tyler…"

"What, Caroline?", Tyler shouted and stood up. "Everyone is dead and it's all my fault. Klaus slaughtered all the hybrids and killed my mother and you were flirting with him. You were flirting with the man that killed twelve of my friends, who I had promised to help them escape".

Caroline looked down with tears running down her face. "But you really tried to help them".

"And what is the result? Klaus killed them all and then my mother. He took everything from me. Even you".

"I will always love you, Tyler. Not him. I will always choose you", Caroline said and approached him.

"Even if the other option is Stefan?", he said and Caroline stopped walking.

"What do you mean?".

"Why did you reveal him the plan, Care? Why did you trust him? And don't tell me that you wanted to protect me because you know it wasn't just that".

"I…". Caroline sighed with relief when the phone rang. Tyler glanced her one last time and went to pick it up. "Hello?", he said.

"Hello, Tyler", Caroline heard a woman say.

"Rebekah?", he asked and Caroline got alarmed.

"Is Caroline there? I would like to talk to her".

Tyler looked at her curiously and Caroline stretched her hand. "Rebekah?", she said as soon as Tyler gave her the phone.

"Meet me at the Grill in an hour".

"What? No, I…"

"If you don't come, I will hunt your little bitch friend and I will rip her hear out", she said and hanged up.

* * *

"And who did you say it was your friend?", Klaus asked. His one hand was on the steering wheel and the other was behind Stefan's seat.

"He was one of Lexi's friends. Lexi was..."

"Your best friend", he interrupted him. "You may not remember all of our conversations in Chicago, Stefan, but I do. Where is she now?".

Stefan coughed. "She is… Damon killed her on my birthday".

Klaus glanced at him with concern but didn't make any comment. "Next time, you should be more careful when it comes to revealing our plans. You have already told everyone in Mystic Falls about the cure. There is no need for strangers to learn about it too".

"You are right", Stefan admitted. 'I just felt… It was nice to see a friend from the past".

Klaus glared at him, tightening his jaw, and hit the accelerator. Stefan closed his eyes and put his head near the glass. "Wake me up if you need to rest".

"Don't worry", Klaus said. "In two hours we will back at Mystic Falls".

* * *

Caroline entered the Grill and spotted Rebekah talking with April. She headed for her, trying to calm down.

"Hello, April", she greeted and sat in a chair.

"Hello, Caroline", April responded and Caroline saw that she had a bandage on her neck.

"You can go now", Rebekah said and April stood up with a smile and started walking towards the exit.

"You compelled her?", Caroline asked frustrated.

Rebekah smiled. "You can thank me later". Her smile faded. "Do you know where is my beloved brother or Stefan?".

"They have gone to Danville. They are looking for vampires".

"So I suppose they have found the sword. Have they made the black hunter agree to kill the vampires?".

"Connor is dead", Caroline told her. "Elena killed him. Now, her brother is the new hunter".

"And that bitch is still alive? My faith on the Five is fading. At least, she finally got out of her "I am flawless" bubble. How did Stefan react?".

Caroline coughed. "She and Stefan broke up".

"Oh my!", she exclaimed. "The epic couple finally broke up? So Stefan Hottie Salvatore is finally single? That is an interesting turn out of events".

Caroline felt a pinch of jealousy. "They didn't break up because Stefan stopped loving her", she said and regretted it immediately.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Then what is the reason?", she asked but Caroline didn't answer. "Don't make me compel you, Caroline".

Caroline glared at her. "Elena is sired to Damon".

Rebekah burst out into laughter. "I guess that the Petrova doppelgangers are meant to be torn between the Salvatore brothers. I wonder what would have happen if they had met Tatia. Anyway, do you know when are they going to come back?"

"I have no idea", Caroline said and Rebekah stood up. "Where are you going?", she asked.

"I want to get ready for Stefan. First revenge and then, hopefully, vamp sex", Rebekah said and exited from the Grill.

* * *

Constantine got into a black limo and served himself a glass of blood.

"Where are we going, boss?, the driver asked.

"To Mystic Falls".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The College Boy

Stefan opened his eyes and saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He stood up and his bare feet touched the wooden floor.

"Good morning sunshine", Klaus said and brought a tray full with deadish animals. "I didn't know what you preferred so I brought a rabbit, a squirrel and a hare".

"Where am I?", Stefan asked looking around.

"Well, when we reached Mystic Falls you were still sleeping and I wasn't in the mood of seeing your brother so I brought you in my place".

"And you carried me here?", Stefan asked as he grabbed the hare and sank his teeth in his neck.

'Would you prefer to have waken you up?", Klaus said and sat in an armchair facing Stefan.

The blood flowed down his mouth and created red spots all over his t-shirt. "Do you have any t-shirt that I could wear?", he said and grabbed the squirrel.

Klaus stared at him for a minute and then he stood up and exited the room. Stefan finished the squirrel, wiped off the blood of his mouth and took off his t-shirt. He threw it away as he heard someone coming towards him.

"Klaus, I think some drops of blood fell…", he started saying but a stick penetrated his body.

"This for betraying me", Rebekah whispered to his ear and let him fall to the floor.

Stefan tried to remove it but he failed. Klaus entered the room smiling but it faded when he saw Rebekah standing above the wounded Stefan. "Sister", he said, "it's good to have you back".

"Spare the greetings, Nick", she replied and walked near him. "If you ever dagger me again, I promise you that I will find your precious doppelgangers and I will rip their hearts out. And then I will kill Stefan".

"What did you do to him?", he asked tightening his jaw.

"Don't worry, Nick, he will be fine", she reassured him. "I've heard he is single again. I had forgotten the gorgeous body of his. Although, to be honest, I would prefer if he was naked".

Klaus sighed irritated. "Leave, Rebekah", he said and approached Stefan as Rebekah was leaving with a smile. He kneeled and touched Stefan's bare shoulder. "I want you to stay still", he said and removed the stick making Stefan scream. "Shhh, everything is going to be fine".

* * *

"Is she ok?", Caroline asked Bonnie. They, along with Jeremy, sat on Jeremy's bed, as Matt was downstairs preparing something to eat.

"She is in bed all day. She doesn't eat anything, she doesn't speak to anyone, she just stares at the window holding her phone", Jeremy replied.

"Has anyone called Damon?".

"I have", Bonnie said, "But he told me that he couldn't do anything. Elena will be over it soon, these were his words. He, also, asked me about Stefan. He said that they haven't spoken for days".

Caroline blinked. "He is with Klaus, trying to track some vampires for the cure. You know, it would have been a lot easier if your father hadn't forbidden us of changing some criminals".

"It wasn't just my father who didn't want this, Caroline", Bonnie said irritated, "I, also, don't think that it is good idea of turning some random criminals into vampires. Everyone deserves a second chance".

Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You're right. It's just… I don't want Stefan to be with Klaus for so long". Caroline ignored the weird look Bonnie gave her. "How is your father doing, anyway? It must be weird for him to have become a mayor of a town like Mystic Falls".

"He is fine, I suppose. My mother is filling him in with everything that has happened. It is the first time they have spoken since… I don't know, always", she said and smiled.

Jeremy hugged her and Caroline heard the bell ringing. "I got this", Matt yelled but Caroline exited the room and walked downstairs, wanting to leave Bonnie and Jeremy alone.

"Hi", Matt greeted after he had opened door and Caroline saw a man holding a suitcase. He wore big glasses and a black hoodie.

"Hello", he said smiling. "I am a Jenna's friend from college. She had borrowed an essay of mine and I have just returned from Spain and she has return none of my calls and I'm starting to freak out because no one from college hasn't contacted her for months and…". His suitcase fell and a bunch of papers were scattered around the threshold.

Jenna's friend bended on his knees and started picking them up. "Let me help you", Matt said but Jenna's friend had already put them back in the suitcase. "Look man", Matt told him, "Jenna has gone to a euro trip with her boyfriend, that's why you can't reach her. Come on in and we'll try to find your essay. Are you sure that Jenna had it?".

"Yes, I'm sure", he said and he stepped inside the house. He smiled to Caroline and she smiled back. She didn't like him; all of his actions seemed as a part of a play.

"Jeremy, come here", Matt shouted and led Jenna's friend to the living room. Soon, Caroline heard Jeremy walking down the stairs. "Jer, this is one of Jenna's friends from college and he's looking for his essay that Jenna borrowed from him. Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"Mmm, I don't know but I… I will look through her stuff".

"Ok. By the way, nice tattoo, man", he said looking in the middle of where Matt and Jeremy were standing.

"Wait, you can see it?", Jeremy said looking at his hand. Jenna's friend grinned and revealed two sharp fangs. "Thank you for your help", he said and, before Caroline could anything, he disappeared.

* * *

Stefan opened his eyes and saw Klaus lying on the floor with his back against the wall. "What happened?", he asked and touched his stomach.

Klaus sighed and throw him a t-shirt. "My little sister took her revenge on both of us", he said and watched as Stefan was wearing his blue t-shirt.

"Who did undagger her?", Stefan asked and stood up.

"I have no idea. That's why I think you should call Caroline. You must have twenty missed calls from her".

Stefan put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his mobile phone. He had twenty two missed calls, all from Caroline. He called her back and she immediately answered.

"Stefan freaking Salvatore why didn't you answer any of my calls? I was so worried! Rebekah is after you, April must have undagerred her".

"I suspected that. She made it quite clear that she wanted revenge", he said and touched his stomach.

"Oh my God, Stefan, are you okay?"

"Yes, Caroline. Don't worry. I'm fine", Stefan reassured him and heard Klaus standing up and walking away.

"Meet me in the Grill. Now", Caroline said.

* * *

Stefan sighed. "Caroline, for fifth time, yes I am fine".

"Don't sigh to me", Caroline said looking pissed. "I had called twenty five times. I was worried. And then it was that vampire in Elena's house".

Stefan's face was winced with pain when he heard Elena's name. "After he asked Jeremy about the tattoo, he just left?", he asked and Caroline nodded. "What did he look like?".

A man entered the Grill and drew her attention. He wore green pants and a black and white striped sweater. His tawny-colored hair was visible under a black and white hat with a "I love vampires" logo printed on it. His grey eyes fixed on Caroline and he smiled. Caroline looked away. That smile reminded her of something but she couldn't remember what.

"Caroline, is everything alright?", Stefan asked.

"Yes, I just… Well, he wore big glasses and a black hoodie. He seemed like a common college student".

"Thank you for your compliment, sweetheart", the man with the grey eyes, who had approached them, told her. "You can't believe how difficult it was for me to wear a hoodie. This generation of college boys has really no taste. I'm ashamed".

"Constantine?", Stefan asked and Caroline stood up. "This is the vampire that entered Elena's house. You know him?".

"Are you sure, Caroline?", Stefan said and Caroline nodded. "Is it true, Constantine?".

"Of course it's true. What did you expect, to deny the fact that I was the one that came up with this flawless plan? I was the mysterious vampire and I'm proud of it", Constantine said. "Except that I had to wear a hoodie, of course". He sat next to Stefan. "So, when did you guys get married?"

"What?", Caroline asked and blushed. "We're not married!".

"Perfect!", Constantine exclaimed. "I wouldn't want to miss your wedding. Did you set the date? I would prefer a June wedding, it is my favorite season. Oh, and I don't want to believe that you are planning to do it here. I know a great palace in Russia that the ceremony could take place. Plus, if we settle for Russia, I know the perfect way to spend the bachelor party", he said and winked at Stefan.

"We're not getting married, Constantine", Stefan replied.

"Stefan, you have changed. I always thought you were an old school guy. You have to marry the girl", he said mimicking the voice of an old man.

"We're friends, Constantine".

"With benefits?".

Stefan sighed. "No, just friends".

Constantine's eyes widened from surprise. "If you don't have a romantic relationship with my dear Stefan, then with whom? Kol has always had a thing for witches, Elijah seems to like only the Petrova bloodline, Rebekah is straight, as far as I remember, so… Klaus! You are with Klaus", he said and grinned with satisfaction.

"No!", Caroline said and sat across Stefan. "And who are you, anyway?".

Constantine grimaced but when Caroline relooked at him he was smiling again. He stood up, took his hat off and bowed. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, my dear. My name is Constantine and I must admit that your beauty is breathtaking. You had left me speechless and believe me it is not easily done".

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Constantine, what were you doing in Elena's house?".

Constantine flattened his back and looked at him. "Well, when we met at Danville and you told me about the vampires, I thought it had something to do with the cure", he said and both of Stefan and Caroline's eyes widened from surprise. "But I wanted to be sure so I came to Mystic Falls. I met a young girl, named April, and I compelled her to tell me if she had seen anything weird. She was already compelled but she said to me about two young boys who acted a little bit weird lately. She said that they both lived in what you call 'Elena's house'. She also revealed that the aunt of one of them had disappeared. So, I put this terrible hoodie and pretended to be a friend of Jenna's. A young boy opened the door, who fitted the description that April had given me, but I wasn't sure if he was the hunter. So, when I entered the house and the other boy came, the only thing I had to do was to compliment the tattoo and boom, da hunter is revealed".

"How do you know about the cure?", Stefan asked.

"As I said yesterday, I have been around for a really long time. I knew the existence of a cure but, to be honest, I always thought it was a bed time story for vampires".

"Why do you even care about the cure?", Caroline said and Constantine's eyes glistened. "I have my own agenda", he said and leaned forward. "Look, I know that you are looking for vampires to complete the tattoo. I don't have any idea why don't you just turn some random strangers into vampires but I don't even care. I can help you find as many vampires as you want".

Stefan and Caroline exchanged a glance. "How can you find them?", Caroline asked.

"Right now, twenty vampires are outside the Grill waiting for my orders. If I ask them to take off their rings and walk in the daylight, they will do it. If I ask them to kill each other, they will do it. If I ask them to sacrifice themselves, they will do it. I don't care how many vampires you want for your hunter, but I can provide you as many as you wish".

"And how do we know that you will not betray us?", Stefan said. "What will you earn from us finding the cure?".

Constantine touched his heart with a sad expression. "Stefan, my feelings are hurt. I give you my word that I won't try to destroy the cure neither will I steal it from you".

"I don't believe him", Caroline said and Constantine sighed. "Look, my lovely Caroline. Stefan is obviously in need of the cure and you feel something for him so you want to help him. I can speed up this whole process. I really want to cooperate. Don't make me hurt innocent peasants".

Caroline snorted and Stefan stared at him. "I agree. But we have to get Klaus permission first".

Constantine grinned. "Great! I have missed this crazy-tempered hybrid".

* * *

Stefan was the first that noticed Klaus entering the Grill. Caroline and Constantine had started talking about European fashion and he was staring at the door hoping that Klaus wouldn't be late. Klaus smiled when he saw him and started heading towards him, his long-sleeved blue shirt crumpling with every move. His smile faded when he noticed Caroline and Constantine laughing together. "Why is the weirdo here?", he asked and sat next to Caroline, facing Stefan.

"Nicklaus, I am so thrilled to see you too", Constantine said and leaned forward. "Although I enjoy the company of my friend Stefan and gorgeous Caroline, I never liked being the third wheel".

Klaus glimpsed at Stefan and Caroline but didn't make any comment. "Why did you call me over?".

"Stefan wanted to get your permission', Constantine replied.

Klaus tightened his jaw. "My permission for what?".

Constantine smiled. "Don't worry, Nicklaus. They are not getting married…yet. My dear Stefan wanted you to agree with me helping you complete the Hunter's mark".

Klaus turned to Stefan. "You told him?".

"No", Stefan said. "Apparently he knows everything".

"That's me!", Constantine said grinning and then he looked around the Grill. "Don't they have any hot waitresses or beefy waiters here? I've been waiting for half an hour to be taken an order. And then they are complaining about the lack of gratuities".

Klaus ignored him. "How can he, above all the vampires on earth, help us?", asked and Constantine sighed. "Because I am the one who can provide you with all the vampires on earth".

Klaus looked at Caroline puzzled. "According to Constantine, there are twenty vampires in Mystic Falls waiting for his orders. He can make them sacrifice themselves", Caroline said coldly.

"I'm sure he is lying. Why would he want to help? I can compel him to tell me the truth".

Constantine sighed and stood up. "Have you ever heard of a potent herb named verbena? Or vervain as it is mostly known? Because I have and now excuse me but I got bored and the lack of blood isn't helping me. If I stay any longer, I think I'm going to rip the owner's throat for the bad service. I'm glad I met you Caroline and I can't wait seeing you again. Until next time", he said, bowed and then disappeared.

"Don't look at me", Stefan said shrugging his shoulders when Klaus glared at him.

Caroline unlocked the door and entered her house. Stefan waited outside and Caroline sighed. "Stefan, how many more times do I need to tell you that you don't have to take my permission to enter my house? Come on in, Salvabore", she teased him and Stefan followed her to the living room smiling.

"So, where do you know Constantine from?", she asked and sat in an armchair by the fireplace.

Stefan stood still facing her. "He was one of Lexi's friends".

Caroline sat up. "Who is Lexi?", she asked and Stefan smiled bitterly. "She was my best friend I told you about".

Caroline gave a silent sigh of relief. _'Why do you care if she was his ex?'_, she thought. "You know you haven't said anything about her to me although you had promised. Where is she now?".

"Damon killed her", he replied. Stefan and Caroline exchanged glances without speaking. Caroline stood up and hugged Stefan. He reluctantly raised his hands and pressed her to his heart. Caroline placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He had a scent of vanilla and sandalwood and Caroline inhaled deeply. With difficulty, she freed him from her hug. "My mother will not return home, I think she is seeing someone. I will bring scotch and something to eat because I'm dying from hunger and you will tell me everything about her".

"Caroline, you don't have to listen to me…", he started saying but Caroline put her finger to her lips. "I don't mind listening you".

* * *

Constantine entered his black limo after he had looked around to make sure that no one had followed him.

"Is everything ok, boss?", the driver asked him.

"Yes, everything goes as planned. I won their confidence without even trying. I wonder what is that makes me so… buddy. Is it my beauty? My brains? Or both? Anyway, I can't be sure that they will cooperate as Nicklaus isn't very fond of me. But we can't let that happen, am I right Elizabeth?".

"Yes, Constantine", Liz replied.


End file.
